In general, a hot air generator is provided with a heater or heat wires made of coils, and thus increases inhaled air at a relatively high temperature when electric power is applied thereto, to then exhaust hot air by using an air blower fan.
Such a hot air generator is used at a place where hot air is needed in a factory or a closed area, or is used to remove humidity at a greenhouse called a vinylhouse using a greenhouse effect or a cattle shed.
However, a conventional hot air generator is not provided with an indicator indicating an appropriate pressure necessary for operation of the hot air generator. Accordingly, in order to measure a current pressure of hot air generated from the vane pump whenever the current pressure need to be measured, a pressure gauge must be mounted onto a vane pump located in a rear end of the hot air generator. As a result, in the case of the conventional hot air generator, users cannot immediately see a pressure generated during running of the hot air generator.
In particular, when abnormality occurs in a driving motor interlocked with the vane pump, users cannot immediately recognize how many pressures have been generated from the vane pump. In order to check a pressure, a pressure gauge must be connected to the vane pump.
Also, a pressure indicator which can allow users to identify an appropriate pressure is not installed in the conventional hot air generator. Thus, it is difficult for users to see at a glance whether or not a running pressure is appropriate. It is also difficult for users to control a pressure generated from a vane pump.
Further, it is difficult for users to grasp what makes an ignition fail as well, and thus it will be long to repair it during performing an after-service.